


Kingdom Come

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, i just want him to be happy god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Arthur asks you for your opinion on having more children. Actions speak louder than words.





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill from my tumblr blog. Uploaded here for convenience - find me on tumblr - arthurmorgan-s-heart
> 
> Original request text: "Hey saw your requests are open. Been binge reading your stuff on AO3 Anyway uhhhh I’m having all sorts of feelings but I have a fluffy and smutty request! Reader and Arthur living that blissful domestic life, they already have a child together and maybe they’re cuddling in bed after Arthur gets the kiddo to sleep and he hesitantly mentions he’d like another and reader is *more* than happy to oblige in helping start that process. Also any love drunk Arthur is always appreciated"

Your life had never been easy.

It hadn't been easy as an orphan on the streets, or as a petty thief in the city. It hadn't been easy as part of the Van der Linde gang, and it wasn't easy now; and yet, you wouldn't trade it for anything. Lord knows how much pain there had been, how much sorrow, how much grief, before you'd finally found your place.

It's in moments like these, as you rest your head against Arthur's shoulder and watch him work on his journal, with your daughter, Hope, asleep in your lap, that you know you've found it, and that you never want to leave.

You feel Arthur shift as he turns his head to look at you, pressing a kiss to your temple.

"Time for bed?" He asks quietly against your skin, and you nod.

"I think so," you answer, sitting up as you watch him flip his journal closed and stand up, stretching with a groan before he turns to you, bending over you as his hand comes up to nudge your chin up, just enough to allow him to kiss your lips lightly and gently gather Hope into his arms. She opens her eyes as he lays her against his chest, hooking one arm around his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Can I have a story, Papa?" She asks, still half-asleep.

"'Course, Sweet Pea," he answers, giving you a smile before he turns away to go and get her to bed. You watch them until they disappear into her room down the hallway before you stand as well, smothering a yawn as you pick up a few toys Hope had left on the floor. You cross into the kitchen, making sure every lantern is put out, before making your way to your own bedroom.

"What story you wanna hear tonight, Honey?" You hear Arthur ask as you walk down the hallway.

"When you tried to ride Uncle Dutch's horse!" Hope cries excitedly, and he gives a loud, comical groan. The door to her room is ajar, and you can't help but stop and peek inside. She's already in her nightgown, tucked under the covers, with Arthur laying on the bed next to her, shaking his head with a smile.

"How come you always wanna hear the embarassin' stories, hm?" He asks with an exaggerated pout, and Hope giggles, burying her face in her pillow. "Fine, fine. I musta been around seventeen, and I thought I knew everythin'..."

Watching them like this warms your heart, and you smile to yourself as you quietly step back, continuing on to you and Arthur's room at the end of the hallway. He had been so afraid to be a father again, after Isaac - not without good reason, you know that. So afraid to fail again, to suffer again, to be alone again. And now, years down the line, though you sometimes catch a glimpse of the old fear in his eyes, you know he would go through everything thrice over if it meant ending up here again.

Your room is dark and cold, the fire you'd started in the hearth a few hours earlier having burned down to embers. You stoke it back to life, heaving a satisfied sigh as warmth sweeps over the room when the flames come alive again. You hum absentmindedly to yourself as you take off your boots before bringing your hands up to unbutton your blouse. Your fingers make quick work of the buttons, and you pull off your top before starting on your skirt. You're down to your drawers by the time Arthur comes into the room, and you hear him hum appreciatively at the sight of you as he closes the door behind him. You laugh, taking off your underwear before slipping on your nightgown and turning to face him.

"You seen me like this a thousand times already," you say lightly, and he chuckles before closing the distance between you with a few strides, drawing you against him with a hand on your waist.

"And it’s still the most beautiful thing I ever seen," he replies, his other hand coming up to cup your cheek before he leans down to kiss your neck, feather-light kisses that tickle more than anything, and you push away from him with a laugh, giving him a look that you hope is reproachful - though you're sure your smile gives you away. He chuckles quietly and grins in return.

"She's asleep, then?" You ask as you go sit on the bed, watching him kick off his boots.

"Was when I left," he answers as he untucks his shirt and starts working at the buttons. His fingers still for a moment, and he opens his mouth as if about to say something, but seems to think better of it, shaking his head to himself as his eyes shift down to look at what he's doing. You frown at this, standing from the bed and stepping closer. He looks almost…  _ nervous? _

"Everythin' alright, Arthur?" You ask, and he seems almost startled by your voice, his head snapping up to meet your eyes. 

"Sure," he answers with half a smile, and you arch an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. He sighs and looks away, hands falling to his sides as his shirt hangs open, half undone. You stay silent, not wanting to rush him, simply reaching forward to undo the last few buttons as you wait for him to gather his thoughts.

"You ever think about…" he starts, and you raise your head to meet his eyes, though he's still not looking at you. He takes a deep breath, seemingly gathering his courage. “About havin'... More kids?"

The question takes you by surprise, and you open your mouth to speak, but you can't will a single word from your throat, only staring at him with wide eyes as he turns his head to look at you. You had thought to ask him the same, many times, but the moment had never seemed right, and you had been so sure that the answer would be 'no' - and now...

"Arthur, I - " you finally manage after a few moments, though the next few words stick in your throat, stumbling over each other as they fight to get out.

"It's alright if you don't wanna," he says quickly, taking your hands in both of his. "I just… been thinkin' about it a while, and I thought I should…" he sighs, looking up at the ceiling. "Just wanted to ask, is all."

You squeeze his fingers gently, bringing his gaze back down to you, and you free one of your hands to cradle his cheek as you lean up to kiss him, softly, tenderly, pressing yourself against him as you give him your answer.

"Yes," you whisper against his lips, and he leans away in surprise, looking at you in disbelief for a moment before he smiles and kisses you again, more forcefully, his hand finding the back of your head as he laughs against your mouth. He pulls away suddenly, meeting your eyes as his hand slides down to rest against the nape of your neck, the other still holding yours.

“You wanna take some time to think about it?” He whispers. “I don’t want you to - “

You silence him with a kiss, your thumb brushing over his lips and tracing the slight curve of his smile when you part.

“I been thinkin’ about it too,” you say quietly. “And I thought you’d never ask.”

The relief and joy you see in his eyes is almost as sweet as the kiss he gives you then, his arms wrapping around you as he presses you to him.  _ Thank you, thank you,  _ he says without words, laughing in between kisses.  _ Thank you. _

You press an open palm to his bare chest, lingering there for a moment before slipping lower, over his ribs and down to his waist before you hook two fingers under the waist of his pants, and he parts from you then, pulling away just enough so that he can meet your gaze - there is a gleam in his eyes and a teasing smile on his lips, and you answer with one of your own as you pull at his clothes.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” he asks, sucking in a breath when your free hand comes to toy at his belt buckle, teasing the skin just above with light touches.

“Never too early to get started,” you whisper, and he chuckles at that, shifting his hands to your hips and kissing your neck as he bunches the fabric of your nightgown in his grasp.

“Ain't you eager," he breathes as he trails his lips down from your jaw to your shoulder, his grip on you tightening as he pulls you flush against him so that you can feel his hardness against your thigh. You move your thigh slightly, just enough to create a bit of friction, earning yourself a quiet groan as he rolls his hips against you, seeking more. He brings his lips back up to your mouth for a kiss as your hands both grab at his belt, pulling him with you toward the bed and letting go as you let yourself fall back onto the mattress. He takes a long moment to look at you - flushed skin, tousled hair, nightgown pushed halfway up your thighs - before he bends over you, putting one knee up on the bed between your legs as he kisses you long and slow. He holds himself up with one hand next to your head while the other smoothes over your thigh, ever higher, slipping under your nightgown and pushing it up, slowly revealing you to him - your hips, your stomach, your breasts, every inch of uncovered skin worthy of worship. His mouth leaves your lips to trail over your cheek, to your neck and then your collarbone, between your breasts and down your stomach.

"Arthur…" you whisper as you feel his breath fan over your inner thighs, spreading your legs wider in a wordless invitation. He chuckles and kisses the inside of your knee before he stands, shrugging off his shirt and letting it fall on the floor before he moves on to his belt and pants. You sit up as well, taking off your nightgown and throwing it somewhere behind you before you lay down again, propping yourself up on one elbow as you watch him take off the last of his clothes. He lifts his head to look at you, his eyes sweeping over you, hands frozen in their motion to push his pants and underwear down his legs. You give him a sly smile when he finally meets your gaze, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Like what you see?" You whisper, and he chuckles quietly, ridding himself of his pants before he climbs back on the bed to join you, his hand starting a path from your thigh, over your hip, and down the dip of your waist as he lays down next to you.

"You know I do," he breathes before leaning in for a heated kiss, his hand sliding down to your hip and then lower, squeezing slightly. You bring one leg over his hips as your hand finds his shoulder, pressing lightly, and he resists for half a heartbeat before he parts from you, allowing you to push him onto his back, earning yourself an appreciative groan as you move to straddle him. you feel him beneath you, pressing against your core, warm and hard and insistent, and you lightly grind yourself against him, smiling at the stifled moan that escapes him as his hands shoot up to grab at your thighs, guiding you in your motion as his eyes slip closed.

They open again when you lift yourself off him, his hips bucking upwards to follow you before you reach down to take him in your hand, the other splaying over his chest as you stroke him slowly.

“Darlin’...” his voice is low, his tone bordering on pleading. you smile sweetly, slowly lowering yourself until the tip of him is pressed against you, and you know he’s trying so hard to keep himself still, to resist the urge to simply lift his hips to get what he wants.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, woman,” he grunts between clenched teeth, and you laugh gently as you finally relent and let yourself sink down on him, slowly, slowly, moaning at the familiar feeling of him inside you.

“Good  _ Lord _ …” he breathes, shifting his grip from your thighs to your hips as you start to rock against him, and you lean forward until you can kiss him, both of your hands finding his shoulders as you move slowly, languidly. He groans into your mouth, rolling his hips in time with your movements, his hands pulling you as tights against him as he possibly can.

“How’d I ever end up with you?” he whispers against your lips between kisses, and you smile, pushing yourself upright and meeting his gaze - you see wonder and adoration and love in his eyes, and gratitude as well, for giving him all this. For giving him everything that he’d ever dreamed of without realising it.

“You’re stuck with me now,” you say, smoothing your hands down his chest until they're both resting on his stomach. “For a while, at least.”

He sits up suddenly, twisting his hips to make you fall on your back, and you give a startled laugh as he comes to hold himself over you, spreading your legs to allow him to kneel between them.

“I can live with that,” he says with a smile before bending down to kiss you, his hand reaching down to guide himself back inside you. He sets a slow, deep rhythm, his lips tracing a path over your jaw, down your neck and ending at your collarbone, kissing and whispering half understood words of praise and love as his hand finds your center, touching you in just the way he knows will make you come apart. you reach up with one hand to tangle your fingers in the hair at the back of his head, the other pressing at the small of his back, urging him on. You moan and whimper as you feel yourself slowly start to unravel, throwing your head back, the offering of your throat too good to resist as he kisses and nips at the delicate skin, himself nearing his end, his thrusts coming harder and quicker as he presses his forehead to your shoulder. You feel him shudder against you, quaking breaths fanning over your skin as he spends himself inside you, and you follow quietly as he rolls his hips against you a few more times, muffling your moan against the skin of his neck as your legs tighten around him, pleasure rolling over you in waves, coming and going and coming again. A few moments pass by where neither of you move, both trying to catch your breath, pressing long kisses against warm skin, until finally he pulls away slightly, cupping your cheek with one hand as he meets your eyes.

"Marry me," he breathes, and your eyes widen in surprise, speechless for a few heartbeats before you lean up to kiss him, feeling him smile against your mouth. 

"What brought this on?" You ask as you part. He chuckles, moving off you and laying down next to you, one hand lingering on your stomach.

"Thought I should make an honest woman outta you after all these years," he replies teasingly, and you laugh, kissing him again, pressing yourself against him as close as you can before you whisper your answer, though he already knows it.

"Yes, I will."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking. “Unrealistic, child did not interrupt and went to sleep in 5 minutes.” Well, it’s fanfic, I do what I want.
> 
> Also the ending is sappy as all Hell but sue me I want him to be happy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
